


Territory

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're really supposed to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).



The tension of the moment became too much to ignore. He took off his coat and advanced.

 

Annie quietly protested. "When Sam gets back..."

 

Gene wasn't particularly deterred. "When Sam gets back he can do what he likes with you, but until then..."

 

He drew her into him, her breasts pressed against his front. Annie sighed and grinned despite herself, winding her arms around Gene's neck. "He'll be pissed we started without him." She captured his lips and kissed him soundly.

 

Gene hummed. "He can take that up with me."

 

A door clicked shut behind them. "I certainly will, Guv."


End file.
